Tong Pooh
Ton Pooh (also romanized "Tong Pooh") is a villainess and a recurring character in the "Strider" series created by Capcom in conjuction with the manga studio Moto Kikaku. She appeared in the first game and returns for the two sequels. She is the second character with more exposure in the series, besides Hiryu himself. Personality Ton Pooh is the middle sister and leader of the assassin trio known as the Kuniang Martial Arts Team (Four Winds in the 2014 game) and can be recognized by her green dress and two braided pig tails. Being the leader of the group, she's always in a serious mood and her determination helps motivating her two sisters into accomplishing the mission. She's the voice of the group as she's the only who has the courage to taunt Hiryu. The sisters are tasked with assasination missions and are Meio's most trustworthy assassins, besides Solo. In the 2014 remake, each sister specializes in a different weapon, with Ton Pooh being a master of the Chinese Rinkaku. However, their true strenght lies in their teamwork, altering their attacks while evading Hiryu's. Their knodelge in martial arts allows them to release plasma energy, similar to that of the Cypher. History In the first game, the Kuniang M.A were hired by the Grandmaster Meio to eliminate Hiryu, after he brought down the higher-ups at Kazakh. Alongside fellow bounty hunter Solo, who tried to kill him as he was making his way out of the tundra, they ambushed him in the Sky Thunder MK-II, but Hiryu's skills prevailed in the end. After confronting the trio and asking them to take him to their boss, Ton Pooh calls him an idiot and assures him they control the world for as long as the Battleship Balrog exists. After learning about its existance, Hiryu leaves the trio behind, only to assault and destroy the flying fortress by himself. In Strider 2, the Kuniang M.A join the chinese mafia in the terrorist attack on Neo Hong Kong, possibly ordered by the Light Sword Cypher organization. Hiryu engages the trio in the high society residental area, on a highway crowded with flying cars. Jumping from car to car, he defeated the acrobatic assassins once again. Following the destruction of the "Emperor Dragon", a wounded Ton Pooh taunts Hiryu with his foolishness in believing he can take on her Lord and that the whole world, Hiryu included, belongs to him. He simply retorts her by saying she will always be Meio's servant and leaves her behind. In the 2014 remake, Ton still remains as the leader of the trio, her title being the "East Wind". Having been trained by the mysterious (and possibly mother) martial artist, Xi Wang Mu, Ton managed to master the sword aspect of her fighting style. Using a single chinese Rinkaku, while moving gracefully around the battlefield, she leads her sisters into bringing down those who would dare threaten the Grandmaster. After hearing the news of a single Strider, who managed not only to enter Kazakh but also defeated her two sisters, Pei Pooh and Nang Pooh, Ton decides to take matter into her own hands and take down Hiryu herself, if needed. She awaits him in the Undeground Entrace near the sewers, encouraging Mikiel's armies to stand their ground and taunting Hiryu through the broadcast system, as he makes his way to her. After the battle begins, Ton comments at the fact that she's surprised one single Strider caused a lot of problems for her sisters. Eventually, it becomes clear she cannot hold him on her own, resulting in her sisters altering turns to help her. As their last move , they decide to join the three of them together to try overpower him by having number advantage. In the end, the sisters fell to Hiryu's power. Angry at her defeat, Ton lashes out at Hiryu by telling him to enjoy his false victory, for they will rise again. Honouring their previous dialogue in Strider 2, she tells him everything (including the whole world and Strider himself) belong to her Lord. Once again, Hiryu replies that she wil forever remain her servant and proceeds with his orginal mission. Some time later, Xi Wang Mu confronts Strider, claiming she will avenge her fallen students, which implies the three either died because of their wounds or were killed by Meio. Category:Villainesses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Video Game Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Gangsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Partners in Crime Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Killjoy Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns